Help Us Out, Doc
by deliadee64
Summary: Castiel gets captured by Crowley for this first bit. Doctor comes to sort things out. Chapter 2 introduces a new monster that the boys will have to defeat.
1. Chapter 1

(So sorry that it's in parts)

Sam and Dean left the scene knowing one thing for certain. vampires. A literal shit ton of vampires.

"Dammit, Sam, this is the eighth one this week!"

"Yeah, but Dean, did you notice how many bite marks there were?"

"I get that, Sammy, it was a big vampire gang bang."

"But a few didn't fit. Some marks were deeper, and bigger. I hate to say it, but I'm thinking like a super vamp or something."

"Sounds like a really bad porno. Where's Cas?"

"What, like you haven't prayed to him yet today?"

"Shut up. Cas, we got a situation. We could really use your help."

The Winchester's looked around and Castiel appeared behind them. He was beaten, bruised, bloody, and could hardly stand.

"Dean..." Castiel said before he collapsed. Sam and Dean carried their angel to the Impala and started off toward the motel. They got to the motel in silence and carried Castiel inside. They put him down on a bed softly and tried not to panic. The brothers changed out of their suits while they waited for Cas to wake up. Dean sat at the foot of the bed, staring at him.

"Dean..."

"Cas, thank god. What's going on?"

"It's not safe... Crowley... He's after me. Demon proof the room, quickly."

Sam and Dean had just begun their setup when Crowley appeared in the middle of the motel room.

"Hello, boys. I'm going to have to take your sweet angel, here."

"Just shove it, Crowley. And start explaining what's going on."

"Dean. I'm facing a problem I don't know how to handle. A powerful man is after me. And an angel is the last shot I have left."

There was an odd revving sound from outside and Crowley and Castiel were gone. Dean was getting increasingly pissed off, but Sam was curious and headed toward the door.

"Dean. There's a phone box outside. Someone's coming out. Come on."

"Sam!- ugh."

They rushed out the door to see a flamboyant man with crazy hair and a bow tie They ran over to him but didn't know what to say.

"Hello, boys! My name's the Doctor; have you seen a man in a black suit?"

"I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean. You're the one chasing Crowley?"

"That flirt was causing a big, ugly mess. I think he's planning something big, too... Know where he's gone?"

"He just took our friend." Dean said flatly, "And before you start asking questions about him, we need to ask about _you._ What's with the box? Who _are _you-?"

"The box is my TARDIS; she travels through time and space. And as I said before, I'm the Doctor. Are you coming or not?"

Dean looked at Sam and he nodded, "Dean, he might be able to help." They both looked at the Doctor and Dean said, "Alright, lets-"

"Excellent!" The Doctor ran inside his blue box and Dean and Sam followed behind cautiously. They stepped inside and their jaws hit the floor.

"Yes, yes. Bigger on the inside. Close the door and lets get going!"

Sam closed the door and they stepped towards the Doctor slowly.

"Uh, Doc? What is this?" Dean asked while looking around at everything.

"I told you, she's the TARDIS, and she's my spaceship. I'm a Timelord, from Galifrey."

"Seriously? Aliens? Do you think Crowley's an alien too?" A smile started to break out on Sam's face.

"Of course, what else would he be?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other with knowing grins. Dean turned to the Doctor and said, "I think we need to have 'the talk'".

While the Doctor was tracking, he listened carefully. He never interrupted and never seemed bored. "The... King of Hell... stole your angel." he said slowly.

"And we could use your help. Crowley isn't easy to find, and he seems really scared of you." Sam gave the Doctor his big puppy eyes. They waited for a moment until the Doctor popped up, "Found him! Lets get to work! Hold on, boys!"

The brothers looked at each other, confused, and they both fell when the TARDIS started taking off. It rumbled and shook, and the Winchester's could hardly stay on their feet. When the TARDIS stopped, the Doctor ran to the door while the boys composed themselves.

"Dammit, Doc, what is going on?"

"Sam, Dean, get up! We're trying to capture a demon not play around the TARDIS" The Doctor burst through his door with the Winchester's staggering behind.

"Crowley, dear, you left too soon."

"Forget it, Doc, I've got an angel. I don't know how strong you think you are, but Castiel is stronger."

"Your friend?"

"Yeah" Dean said, looking at Castiel's bloodied face and trench coat.

"Crowley, you're going to have to let him go."

"I think not. This is the only protection I have from you."

The Doctor looked down and thought fast, think of every option. But he didn't know anything about angels or demons. He can't kick them out, they belonged. in a way.

"You're essential."

"I'm what?"

"You live here, sort of. And can't make you leave. There's always predator and prey. But you have to let Castiel go!"

"Not a chance."

"... I'll let you walk away."

Dean and Sam both yelled, "What?!" at the same time. If they were confused before, they really didn't get it now.

"Doc, do you know who this _is?_" Dean asked; Sam backed him up with, "Do you have any idea what he's _done?_"

"You explained on the way over, yes. But can't you two understand? I can't destroy your planet's natural order, but I can save your friend. Isn't that what you want?"

"Alright, Doctor, I'll let him go. Anything else?"

"Don't make me come back. Disappear for a while and don't harm these three. Can you do that?"

"Of course"

"Deal?"

"If you wanted a kiss all you had to do was ask."

The Doctor didn't get it until Crowley was on his lips. The Doctor was so shocked he threw his arms up and let Crowley smooch him. When it was over, the Doctor looked over at the Winchester's for an explanation.

"That's how demons seal their deals." Sam smiled. The Doctor shrugged it off, fixed his bow tie, and reached for Castiel. he picked him up and whispered to himself, "I use to wear a coat like this."

"Oh, and Doctor. Anytime you wanna make another... "Deal", you can just summon me up."

The Doctor grinned, "Oh, stop flirting!" Crowley was gone and Sam and Dean helped the Doctor with Castiel. They got back into the TARDIS and laid him down. Castiel sat up slowly and stared at Dean.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the TARDIS" the Doctor chimed in, " I'm the I'm not sure how angels work, but I made tea."

Castiel tried to compute what was going on, but didn't get it. The Doctor handed him a small cup of tea and Castiel took it without thinking.

"Do you want milk and sugar?"

"Um... yes?"

The Doctor swiftly put in some, "Now, be careful, it's hot." Castiel blew on his tea, sipped it, and smiled slightly, "Why don't we ever have this, Dean?"

"Tea, Doc, really?"

"Tea is very good for you. It'll make your friend feel better. Now," The Doctor shot up and started fiddling with his TARDIS. "Where would you three like to go?"

"Doctor, we still have a case to sort out." Sam's words made the Doctor's face fall. "But you can come with us if you want. We're thinking super vampires. Sounds tough" The Doctor's eyes went big, "Cas, finish your tea. We have a job to do!"

End of part:1


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, Doc, can you find the nest or not?" Dean asked for the third time.

"What fun would that be?" The Doctor stared at his TARDIS blankly.

"People are _dying, _Doctor." Sam tried pleading

"Doctor, if you are unable to find the nest, now would be the time to say so." Castiel grumbled more to himself than to anyone else.

"It's morning, at your present time. Lets go."

They stomped out of the TARDIS toward the small motel; Castiel walking closely with the Doctor. "Doctor, can you actually find the vampires?"

"Of course not. Don't tell the boys though, they might lose their tempers. Can you find them?"

"No, they're lost to me... Doctor, could you-"

"I'll make tea and breakfast, of course. I know everyone must be hungry."

Castiel smiled to himself; he wasn't suppose to be eating exactly, but he loved tea. Once inside, Dean plopped on a tiny bed and Sam sat with his laptop. Castiel leaned against a wall away from everyone and the Doctor went to the kitchen and started poking through cupboards.

"No tea, no food, what kind of place is this?"

"Did you need me to grab something, Doc?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Dean." The Doctor strode outside mumbling something about Americans. He came back in with arms full of stuff and set it on the counter. The Doctor threw his jacket on a chair, rolled up his sleeves, and started cooking. The next half hour was Dean cleaning weapons, Sam with his laptop, Castiel concentrating, and the Doctor cooking. Sam and Dean could smell the eggs, bacon, and fried potatoes but tried to seem unaffected. Finally, the Doctor set the table and invited everyone to sit down.

"Eat, and then we hunt."

The brothers didn't hesitate, but Castiel still stood on the other side of the room feeling out of place.

"Cas, won't you join us?"

Castiel's head tilted in confusion, but he got up and sat at the table as asked.

"For heaven's sake, Castiel, take off your trench coat and jacket or you'll end up getting them dirty."

"Doc, you don't have to baby him."

"I'm just trying to avoid another chore."

Castiel did as the Doctor said and stripped down to his white shirt. The Doctor smiled over at Cas, "You should try wearing a bow tie. Bow ties are cool."

Castiel squinted, puzzled, "They don't seem comfortable."

"Come on, you can borrow my bow tie and I could borrow your trench coat. I use to wear one before..."

There was a thick silence throughout the room, but after a while Dean cleared his throat, "So, the case"

"Oh yes, Sam, what are your thoughts?"

"Well, Doctor, I'm not really sure. But I'm thinking some kind of super vampire. Although I'm not quite sure how that could happen."

"Ooh, sounds dangerous. How do we find them?"

"Why don't YOU just track them already?" Dean grumbled.

"My TARDIS can't find them, Dean. I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing or what I'm even looking for, really." And the Doctor liked this new adventure, but that didn't seem appropriate to say when everyone was grumpy.

After breakfast was said and done, Sam spent a little more time on his laptop before suggesting a warehouse. Castiel agreed to switch signature accessories with the Doctor. The Doctor was excited, but Cas was quiet.

"Feels good to wear a trench coat again. How's the bow ties, Cas?"

"It's strange."

"You look great; the blue matches your eyes. Dean, doesn't he look great?"

Dean looked at Castiel in his little blue bow tie (the Doctor convinced him wear his jacket, although it was a little big) and grinned. "He looks a hell of a lot cleaner, that's for sure."

Castiel's expression went flat, "Were we taking your spaceship, Doctor?"

"Castiel, we have a _car._" The Doctor thought driving around would be more fun, he liked this adventure and he didn't want to spoil it with his TARDIS or his quick tricks.

They all crammed into the Impala; the Doctor jumped around in the backseat with Castiel giving him his confused look. The Doctor talked nonstop about all the different battles he's faced. Everyone listened, growing steadily impatient.

They drove for about 40 minutes, ending up in a rundown little town. They were on a dirt road for a long while when Dean pulled over.

"Alright, we're close. Gear up."

The Doctor was confused yet excited and jumped out of the Impala. Sam and Dean went to the trunk with Castiel close behind. The Doctor stood on the side, playing with the trench coat and getting out his sonic screwdriver.

"Whatcha got there, Doc?"

"It's my sonic screwdriver."

The trio looked at each other and then back at the Doctor, "Um, okay, but what does it do?"

"Dean, how ridiculous can you be?" Dean rolled his eyes "It sonics things, obviously. Maybe you'll get to see it in action." The Doctor jumped and pretended he was sword fighting with his screwdriver. Dean stared at the Doctor before handing him a machete.

"Sonic doesn't kill vampires, Doctor, cutting off their heads does."

The Doctor held the machete in one hand and just stared at it disgustingly, "I can't take this."

"You take it or you die, Doc."

"Dean, I have fought things that you couldn't even begin to imagine how to kill. And all I had, all I've ever had, was my sonic screwdriver."

"Doctor" Sam interrupted politely "Just carry it around, so we don't have to worry."

Castiel held up his angel blade to try and seem supportive, that even the toughest have to carry around a weapon but the Doctor still didn't like it.

They walked toward the warehouse and it looked like the beginning to a bad joke. Two hunters, an angel with a bow tie, and an alien in a trench coat all walk into a warehouse. And it's empty.

The Doctor burst in waving his screwdriver while trying to keep the blade in his other head steady. Sam and Dean rolled their eyes and stepped in carefully.

"Hello boys"

They turned around more annoyed than shocked, and there was Crowley, looking smug.

"Does the Princess of Hell mind explaining what's going on?"

"Sure thing, my darling." Crowley smiled "I have new toys I'd like to play with and you're interrupting."

The Doctor waved his trench coat around dramatically, "We had a deal, Crowley. We kissed!"

"Yeah, well, I had the Scooby-Doo gang meddling in my business. But I'm a tad bit proud and you lot can't stop me, so here's how it works: I take vampires, I give them Hell Hound's blood, some make it some don't, then we pick up deal makers. It's my new system I'm playing with, don't you like it?"

"Why not just use the Hell Hounds?" The Doctor asked what everyone was thinking. Crowley opened his mouth to speak, but Castiel spoke for him.

"He's testing out an army"

"... Guilty" Crowley grinned and he started to pace as he talked, "Hell Hounds are nice. They're tough, cute, come when they're called. But they get boring. I wanted something new. The vampires don't really like me yet, but they like what I can do."

"Well, now you're going to have to call them off." The Doctor said low; he was starting to get serious and it put everyone on edge. Even Crowley paused for a second until he turned back into a confident villain.

"But mummy, can't I keep them? I'll feed them and watch them, and I'll take care of them all by myself."

"No mummies here, no one here but us chickens"

Sam tried to keep the topic serious, "Where are they?"

"Working, moose. Something that you lot don't do very often."

"They aren't weakened by the sun?" Castiel asked, a little panicked.

"They aren't weakened by anything. You can't just go in and kill this time, kids. They're stronger than demons, vampires, or Hell Hounds. You can't kill them."

The four of them didn't know what to do except think of a way out. It took the Doctor a minute but then it clicked and he started to smile.

"Good one, Crowley, but I suggest you put your toys away and go to your room."

"Oh, and why's that?"

"Because I'm the Doctor and I'm going to stop you. Not another person will die, no not even you." The Doctor kissed Crowley on the cheek and everyone was lost in the Doctor's excitement.

"Doctor, what is going on?" Castiel growled impatiently.

"Dean, Sam. Shoot Crowley." They shrugged and did as told, still not grasping the concept, "Dogs come to their master when they're in distress." Crowley cursed at his wounds, but no one was catching up with the Doctor. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and called his TARDIS.

"When you want to figure out how something works, you have to look at it inside and out."

The trio were still trying to understand. The Doctor sighed, "We grab a Hell Vampire, shove it in the TARDIS, and find out what makes these things tick."

A quiet chorus of Oh's proved their understanding.


End file.
